


WBZY 的夜里.

by XZWYB95



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XZWYB95/pseuds/XZWYB95
Kudos: 16





	WBZY 的夜里.

酒店。  
0905套房。  
  
“xz，哈…你放开……我……唔…王八蛋！嗯～！”web此刻双臂被扣住摁在玻璃窗前，上衣凌乱至极。脸颊贴着胳膊，一条腿被抬起，正无力的被xz狠狠的进攻着下面的小穴。  
  
“放？活动一结束你就一个人跑了，微信不回，电话不接，连经纪人都不知道你在哪里。你是要急死谁呢？”说着，xz又狠狠的往敏感点上撞了两下。  
  
“啊～唔……”web被这几下肏的眼泪都流了出来，他死死的咬住自己的嘴唇，不让自己浪叫出声。   
  
“说，你下次还跑不跑了？！”xz贴着web的耳畔声音极具攻击力，他能感受到小朋友的小穴快要到高潮的地步了，正不停地收缩圈缴着他的性器。  
  
web仰着修长的脖颈，感受着令他浑身发颤的呼吸滑过耳朵，脸颊，还有下体阵阵的舒爽，可他依旧压抑着娇喘不肯回答xz的问题。  
  
他该怎么说他今天真的醋到发疯。如果可以，他真想一滑板拍在那个靠在xz身边拍照的女人身上。他的男人，真的碰他妈呢！想断手呢！  
  
xz见web不说话，便停止了进攻，web也是能忍，居然克制住了自己想要冲撞敏感点的欲望。  
  
xz其实知道web为什么一个人跑了，可他连解释都不听就玩失踪。自己找了三四个小时，才被告知web已经回了酒店。他急急忙忙回来，要了万能钥匙进了房间，却遭到了web的漠视。  
  
他今天其实憋屈的要死，他恨不得他现在已经是ylq说一不二的大佬，不用再和web地下情，不用再和烦人至极的人合作，不用看工作方的脸色，更不用管fs会不会因为他和web出柜脱粉。  
  
他想光明正大的和web走红毯，光明正大的和web坐在摄像机前，光明正大的去表达他们现在不敢表达也无法说出口的隐藏在身前无数顷刻间就能淹没他们两个的暗潮下的感情。  


当然除了他今天的憋屈，还有让他生气还有一件事，他也气的要死。  
  
“你吃我的醋，可你今天和有些人笑的很开心啊？嗯？”  
  
“我什么时候笑了！”  
  
“嗯？需要我帮你回忆双双回乡这个梗么？”xz直接把wyb翻了个身，一双藏着欲望的眸子有如盯着猎物一般看着web。  
  
“那你之前还不和人家一起开场过！我笑一下怎么了？！”。  
  
  
“怎么了？除了我，你谁都不能笑！”   
  
“凭什么？！你可以跟别人喜笑颜开，我就不可以吗？！！”  
  
“不可以！！”  
  
  
web不服气的狠狠的扭动着，可是怎么都挣脱不开，心里的怨气就着xz的埋怨一并爆发，他猩红着眼冲着xz喊到:  
  
“妈的，老子受够了！凭什么我生气还要被你艹，被你艹还要被你数落不是？分手，你这个王八蛋！！”  
  
xz心一抖，无数的愤怒冲击向大脑。  
  
“分手？好，web你很好。”   
  
xz笑着看着web，笑的web直有些发颤。  
  
xz二话不说直接扒光了web的上衣，然后扯开了自己的皮带绑在web的手上，将他扛起来丢在了床上，狰狞的巨物从小穴中抽出，带出一些软肉，带起一片湿润的液体流淌在床上。  
  
“嗯……”哪怕心里气极，也不能反驳xz离开自己小穴的时候那一瞬间就快淹没他的空虚。  
  
web看着xz的下体，那暴突的青筋衬的眼前的巨物更加紫红狰狞，柱身被水光覆盖，那铃口渗出一阵透明的液体。  
  
“我告诉你web，我不会分手的。而今天只要你说一次分手，我就干射你一次。你最好想清楚了在说话！”  
  
web被xz的表情吓到了，他知道他没在开玩笑，可是他的嘴真的控制不住就说出了口:“我就要分手！！”  
  
“很好，两次。”  
  
眼睛里写满了怕的要死，嘴上却还是不服输。  
他就不信今天他不能把他艹的改掉这个口不对心的臭毛病。  
  
xz没有在看着web像小鹿一样透着害怕湿漉漉的眼睛。他一个挺身，直接贯穿到底。  
  
web一声闷哼溢出嘴角，很痛可是却又爽翻的感觉让他差点绷不住刚刚还傲气凌人的脸。  
  
只见那紧紧结合的地方依旧有淫水喷挤出小穴，而龟头停在就停在肠道深处，伴随着xz的呼吸，肉棒的青筋就产生只有此刻web能感受到的微震。  
  
web的嘴唇此刻已咬出血，他实在控制不住这种源自于深处的空虚。红舌滑过嘴唇诱惑至极的样子一下子让xz的大脑断了弦。  
  
xz直接抗起web的双腿，抓住他柔软的腰，如同一只野兽疯狂的一次又一次贯穿着自己的爱人的小穴。  
  
他的手指也没闲着，指头在web洁白的肌肤上留下属于自己的淤青。  
  
而web只觉得自己羞耻极了，在猛烈的撞击中，他的愤怒渐渐消失，取之而来的是那个他无比熟悉的快感。  
  
他能感觉自己的那个洞此刻脆弱像一朵花正经受着肉棒的摧残，而自己的肠壁也颤巍巍的缩紧亲昵的裹住肉棒，努力的想要讨好这个给它填满空虚和愤怒带来至高快乐的东西。  
  
xz肿胀的龟头一次又一次推挤着肠壁，用自己的坚硬摩擦最能让web觉得快乐的敏感点，他看着web此刻渐渐崩坏的表情，嘴唇勾起一抹笑。  
  
他的动作开始变得轻缓，不再撞击敏感点，只轻轻的进行着抽插。  
  
web的理智终于消失了，他的身体此刻敏感至极，他的肉柱此刻不断有爱液汩汩的从铃口滑落，整个小腹带着那片黑色毛发泛起一片水色。  
  
他此刻极度渴望爱人的满足，他扭动着腰肢，湿漉漉的眼睛看着xz，口中吐出的声音终于不再带着愤怒，而是带上了弱弱的讨好。  
  
“z哥……”  
  
“知道错了？”xz一个挺进直接把web刺激的叫出声来。  
  
“哈…知……知道了…”  
  
  
“错哪了？”又一次深挺。  
  
“啊！～我……我不该吃醋…啊哈…”  
  
“谁特么不准你吃醋了？”于是惩罚性的抽插又开始了。  
  
web难受的开始抽噎:“我……不该不回你消息……”  
  
“还有呢？”xz的红唇附上web胸前的红缨，舌头打着圈，刺激的web直接一阵嘤咛，他感觉自己已经快射了，可是小穴依旧空虚着。他想要得到极致的快感，他想要前后一起高潮。他低头看着xz漂亮的颈线开始断断续续的说起话来:“我不该谁都不说跑回来，让你着急……也…也不该跟别的男人笑……还有不该发脾气说…说分手…”  
  
xz在web说完话就凑到了他的唇边，与刚刚狠狠掠夺时不一样，他此刻开始温柔亲吻着web的嘴唇。  
  
可是下体却开始发起了最后一阵猛攻。  
  
web被冲撞的刺激的想叫，却被xz的嘴唇堵住，而口腔内的两个舌头抵死纠缠着。他此刻上下都被xz占领。他只能泪流满面的呜咽，而xz感受着web的小穴因为即将高潮而开始收缩，给他的肉棒带来了无比愉悦和刺激的紧致，他更加卖力的艹干着。

“老婆，你的小穴真紧！”

“啊！！！”xz的这声老婆直接刺激到了web，使他瞬间挺起了腰，瞬间就达到高潮。此刻他的性器狂喷精液射在xz的下颚和、脖子和胸腔上，而小穴也跟着痉挛蠕动，肠道喷出一股爱液将xz的性器包裹的更加严实。xz再也忍不住了，他猛插了几下，然后一滴不剩的射进了web的小穴里。

一阵阵滚烫的精液射进最深处，web此刻还没从高潮的状态中出去，整个人再次跟着xz的蛇精而控制不住的抽搐。然后过了些许时间才瘫软下来。  
  
xz没有把性器拔出来，他满足的看着web高潮后的样子，然后伸出手解开web手上的皮带，低声说着:“以后还说分手了么？”  
  
web实在没力气说话，他只能缓缓摇了摇头表示不会。  
  
当他感受到xz的双手再次捏住自己胸前那两个鼓鼓的肉粒，他被刺激的娇哼出声，迷茫的看向xz。  
  
“记住，你是我的，也只能是我的。”  
  
“不管是人还是身体，都别想离开我。”  
  
感受到那软掉的性器在小穴里再次恢复活力，web瞪大了眼睛看向邪笑着的xz，只见他缓缓开口  
  
“还有，web，我们一定要言而有信。既然你今天说了三次分手，那就还有两次。我们继续。”  
  
一个挺近，撞碎了web破口而出的大骂:  
  
“xz你这个王八蛋！！啊～”  
  



End file.
